Switched For a Week
by hetalianpastalover
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is known for enjoying games but will this one be the one game he won't win? First fanfiction! Includes my Ciel x OC and Alois x OC because honestly Elizabeth doesn't seem right for Ciel or Alois to me. I hope you enjoy and review!
1. Prologue Part 1

Switched For a Week

Prologue Part 1

**(A/N: One of my first fan fictions to ever be posted online. I hope you enjoy. )**

"No."

"Please Ciel?"

"No!"

"Pleaseee?"

"No! My answer is final!"

This had been going on for hours at the Phantomhive Manor. Alois Trancy, being the annoying brat he always is, was begging Ciel for a contest. Not just any contest but one that would take strength, dedication, and a very large amount of sanity.

"Why would I want to switch places with you anyway?" Ciel asked, already irritated by the blonde boy.

"Because your life is boring! I'm doing you a favor, Ciel! You're only young for so long; why don't you try living a little?" Alois responded as he perched himself on top of Ciel's desk, knocking over his paperwork in the process.

"My life is not boring! I actually like doing paperwork and other things for the queen!" Ciel retorted. He was lying through his teeth.

"Anyway, what about my fiancée, Lauren? I couldn't possibly leave her here with the likes of you!" Ciel yelled, pushing Alois off of his desk.

"Hey! Why not? It's not like I would poison the girl or anything!" Alois screeched, rubbing his sore backside from falling on the wooden floor.

"I've seen how you treat your maid, Hannah. You beat her relentlessly!" It was true. The last time he saw her she had a large, bloody bandage over her eye.

"I only beat her because I hate her! I happen to like Lauren and would treat her kindly!" Alois admitted, blushing a little.

"Heh, like I would believe that. You Trancys are known for your little plots and schemes. My answer is final. No." Ciel pushed Alois out of his office.

Alois sighed and walked back in, perching himself on the top of Ciel's desk again. He fiddled with the jars of ink and paperwork left on the desk.

"Can I help you?" Ciel asked, gritting his teeth.

"No. It's just it's not like you would last anyway living one week in my manor. You would choke on the first day," Alois smirked, teasing him.

"Damn it, Trancy! I would too! All I would have to do is sit on my royal purple throne and order people around like the princess you are!" Not that Ciel doesn't do that already.

"I'd like to see you try, Phantomhive," Alois chuckled, knowing that Ciel couldn't say no to that.

"Fine! One week? Easy! Don't choke underneath all that paperwork, Trancy," Ciel smirked, adjusting the ring on his thumb.

"Oh, I won't!~ Good luck, Ciel!~ You're going to need it!~" Alois giggled and pranced out of the room.

It took Ciel about 6 seconds to realize what had happened. Angrily, he slammed his hands on the desk and growled.

_The things I get myself into!_

**((Prologue part 1 finished! Did you like it? I'm sorry that there's more dialogue than descriptions. ^^; I'm still learning how to write fanfictions. I hope you enjoyed and review please!))**


	2. Prologue Part 2

Switched For a Week Prologue II

**((A/N: Sooo sorry it's been a while, huh ^^; All I can say is SORRY! And I had a severe case of writer's block)) **

Ciel groaned inwardly as he paced the floors of his study. He was a fireball of many different emotions: Anger (How the bloody hell could he let Alois Trancy, out of all people in the entire world, trick him?), Regret (In all honesty, he didn't think he could survive even an hour in Trancy Land.), and Worry (How would he explain this to his fiancé? )

"My lord, shall I make you some tea? You seem to be a tad bit distressed," said Sebastian as he stacked the fallen paperwork back up on his desk.

"Never mind that now! Go tell Lauren that I'm working on a new case from the queen and she has to stay here," Ciel ordered.

"I would, my lord, but do you really think she would fall for that? She is going to know that you lied to her when Master Trancy arrives," Sebastian chuckled at the confused earl.

"Fine! Bring her here so I can explain it to her then," Ciel mumbled, crossing his arms. This should be interesting. He knew for a fact that his fiancé was not very fond of Alois. Knowing her, she would probably try and kick some sense into him.

"Ciel, did you call for me?" He heard her soft voice and turned.

"Yes… I'm going away on business for a while," he answered. That was a good cover up. It would be considered business due to the fact that he would learn more about the Trancy household.

"Business, you say? Is it Scotland Yard again?" she asked. Ciel bit his tongue. So much for that excuse. He stitched a fake smile upon his features and fixated his blue eyes on her brown ones.

"Not exactly, Lauren," he mumbled. He knew her patience was running thin.

"Well then what is it, Ciel?" she raised her voice, tired of his endless games.

"I'm spending a week at the Trancy Household because I want to see if I can last one week there while he spends the week here!" he lowered his voice on the last part of that statement.

She was silent for a while, putting together what her fiancé muttered; Ciel felt her palm on his forehead.

"Are you sick?" the brunette asked, concerned.

"Not physically," Ciel stated, gently pushing her hand away.

"Why on earth would you possibly stay at the Trancy Manor and let that perverted freak stay here to watch me?" Ciel covered his ears and sighed.

"It isn't my fault! He told me I wouldn't last living his life and I challenged him!"

She was quiet again and tapped her fingers on his desk in a rhythmic motion. Ciel searched her expression to see how she was taking the news.

"Well, as the earl of Phantomhive, you can't let Trancy win, right?" she smirked. Ciel sighed, happily. She was finally on the same page as he was.

"Of course not,"

"Well then, show him what the Phantomhive family is made of," she smiled, leaving his office.

_Oh I definitely plan to. Tomorrow, Trancy, the game is on. _

**(( A/N: I half like this chapter and half hate this chapter because it took forever to write. Stay tuned. Next chapter the games begin. Also, Thank you for the reviews and follows. 3 ))**


	3. Chapter 1 Part 1

Switched For a Week

Chapter 1: Challenge One (Meetings)

"Sebastian, make sure nothing happens to Lauren or my manor while I'm away," Ciel yelled from inside the carriage.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian bowed his signature bow.

"Send for me, Sebastian, or just run to the manor if Alois tries anything on you, Lauren!" Ciel yelled another command as the carriage started moving. He braced himself. Today was the day he would venture off into the most insane place known to man, Trancy Manor and live his life the Trancy way. Would he survive? Maybe. Would he go insane? Most likely.

The carriage pulled up to the large yellow mansion and a black clad butler with glasses opened the door.

"Welcome to the Trancy Manor, Earl Phantomhive," muttered the monotone butler. He didn't look very excited or as if he had any emotions at all. Ciel decided to keep his comments to himself and nodded quietly.

"I trust that you will take good care of my master, Claude," Sebastian ordered. By "taking care of my master" do you mean "Don't take his soul"? Probably.

"Yes, of course. Sebastian, it is time for you to go. Earl Phantomhive has a very important meeting to attend to," Claude picked Ciel up bridal style and set him back down, outside of the carriage.

"Sebastian, when Sunday arrives, come and get me as early as possible. I don't want to stay in this hell hole for too long," Ciel muttered the last part loudly so Claude could hear him.

"Yes of course my lord," Sebastian smirked as he rode the carriage back to the Phantomhive manor.

"Welcome Master Trancy," Sebastian smirked as he watched the blonde earl spin around in circles.

"Ahhh~ The Phantomhive Manor. I wonder how much damage I can do in a day, let alone a whole week!~" Alois giggled as he ran inside, nearly knocking over Mey-Rin in the process.

"Now where is that fiancé of his?" Alois searched the parlor.

"Excuse me, Master Trancy but you have a meeting with Mister Lau about the Phantomhive Trading companies," Sebastian announced as he grabbed the young earl by his arm. Alois pouted. He didn't care for meetings and work. He liked to have fun and he was definitely set on having fun with Ciel's fiancée first.

"Ugh! Is that all Ciel ever does? Work, Work, Work! It never ends, does it?" Alois complained loudly, causing Mey-Rin to knock over another stack of plates.

"Come, Master, Mister Lau has arrived," Sebastian sighed as he dragged the boy upstairs to Ciel's study. This couldn't get any worse.

"So Claude, who am I meeting with today?" asked Ciel as he signed papers in Alois' study.

"Mister Aliester Chambers. He is supposed to sponsor a party here on Tuesday," Claude replied, checking his pocket watch.

_Aliester Chambers. Where have I heard that name before? _

"Ahhh!~ Where is my dearest cousin?" moaned a familiar voice.

_Oh god. Oh dear God no. It can't be! Anyone but him! _

"Ahhh!~ Earl Phantomhive~ Shall we get started?"

Ciel mentally cursed himself yet again for agreeing to this.

"Yes of course, M-Mister Chambers"

**A/N: I hate this chapter because it took forever to write! ^^; Sorry for taking so long. So Ciel meets Viscount Druit yet again next chapter as Alois meets the Opium smoking, womanizing, Lau. Please Stay tuned.**


	4. Ciel's Meeting

Switched For a Week

Chapter 2

Ciel's Meeting

**A/N: Oiii.. I was going to include both meetings in the last chapter but that would take forever so I decided to do one chapter as Ciel's meeting with Viscount Druit and another chapter with Alois' meeting with Lau. Anyway, enjoy. I'm doing my best (^w^)~**

Ciel mentally kicked himself in the back. How did he not realize Alois Trancy was related to Viscount Druit? Maybe he should have listened more during the Jack the Ripper case. Anyway, there was nothing he could do. He couldn't get out of this meeting. Sebastian wouldn't come to his rescue. He had to endure it. Ciel painted a fake smile on his features and sat down quietly at Alois' desk.

"Hello there, Mister Chambers," he mumbled, puzzled by the blonde's expression.

"You aren't Alois! Where is my darling cousin?" the Viscount asked, running a hand though his shiny hair. Ciel cursed inwardly. He could see the relation between Alois and Mister Chambers. They were blonde, flirtatious, and incredibly daft.

"Alois is away on business for the time being. Until then, I will be taking his place," Ciel responded. A little lie won't hurt. He hoped that the Viscount would accept it and move on to his reason for coming. The blonde frowned and sat at the other chair facing Alois' desk. He crossed his legs and tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair.

"Awww! I miss him already! That beautiful boy reminds me of a woman I danced with at the last ball I participated in! She was in the most amazing red dress!" Ciel's eye twitched. All he wanted was one discussion about a sponsorship for a ball he didn't even want to hold. Was that too much to ask for?!

Ciel tried to stop the Viscount's rambling by holding out his hands. Of course, that didn't work and of course Ciel's temper boiled over.

"WOULD YOU KINDLY SHUT UP?!" he screamed, red faced. There was silence for a few minutes. The Viscount's jaw dropped as tears filled his blue eyes.

_I know this fool isn't about to start crying from that. Please don't cry. I want to at least get what Claude ordered him for. _

"You have as much passion as the beautiful maiden with the pigtails and pink dress! She was such a little tease!" Mister Chambers spun around in circles as he rambled even more. When he stopped spinning, he turned to find Alois' desk chair empty.

_No way in hell am I staying with this bloody loon. _Ciel thought as he hid upstairs. He'll leave later on, hopefully.

((**A/N: I will never get rid of this habit ^^**; **TOO MUCH DIALOGUE . Bear with me please 3 ))**


	5. Chapter 5

THANK YOUU!~

**LOVE. YOU. GUYS! 3 Thanks for all the support you've given me. You inspire me to write more! Now that I poured my heart out, I have an idea how to thank you all. I have a severe case of writers block as of this moment sooo I need you guys to give me some ideas on what happens at Alois' meeting with Lau. Keep it T rated please. I'm not too comfortable with writing anything over that rating ^^; Also, since I roleplay Ciel Phantomhive, I was thinking of making an Ask Ciel story on . What do you think? Let me know and send in T rated ideas!**

**Thank you again (I can't say that enough 3 )**

**Hetalianpastalover.**


	6. Chapter 6

Switched For a Week

Alois' Meeting with Mr. Lau

**GUESS WHO SURVIVED WRITER'S BLOCK YET AGAIN?! I thank the few of you who sent in ideas. They really made me think. Now then, Alois has a meeting to suffer through doesn't he?**

Alois groaned as he tapped his feather pen against his small container of ink. He pulled off his purple coat and draped it over his desk chair, mimicking Claude. He missed his emotionless butler terribly. He wouldn't admit it but he even missed Hannah and the goofball triplets that never uttered a word. He wondered how Ciel was holding up. Claude was either creeping him out or annoying him to no end.

"Master Trancy, your meeting with Mister Lau of Kong Rong," Sebastian announced.

How bloody wonderful. Alois had another meeting with a money loving creep.

"Ugh! I'm coming, Sebastian!" Alois yelled as he took his time going downstairs. He made sure to be at least 9 minutes late just to annoy whoever this Mister Lau person is.

_If he gets mad and leaves, good riddance!_

"Ah~ there you are, Earl Phantomhive," Lau murmured as he heard the heels of Alois' boots hit the wooden floor.

"Actually, Earl Phantomhive is on a small business leave. I hope you don't mind but today you will be meeting with me, Earl Alois Trancy," Alois put on a perfectly believable fake smile, even showing his teeth to humor Lau.

"Aw! That's no fun!" Lau pouted as he stroked the cheek of a seductive Chinese Lady. Alois gagged inwardly. This man wasn't as creepy as he assumed, but he smelled of smoke and Chinese perfume, a revolting combination. Even so, Alois still had to act like the respectable earl and bear with it.

"Ahem, Mr. Lau, what business do you have with the Phantomhive business?" Alois asked moving two steps away from the man. The Chinese man stroked his chin to appear like he was thinking. Alois tapped his foot impatiently.

"I forgot! Ha-ha!" the man threw his head back and laughed. The woman standing next to him remained as stoic as ever. Alois deadpanned. Either this man was high as a kite or incredibly stupid.

"Bye Mr. Phantomhive! Say goodbye Ran Mao!" the man left the office with the lady and slammed the door. All Alois could think was this: '_Just what the bloody hell was that?!' _

**(( There you have it. Alois + Opium freak= Complete Crack lol. Next chapter will be a double drabble of Alois dressed as Ciel and Ciel dressed as Alois. Hope you liked this and I'll see ya later!))**


	7. Ciel and Alois Switch Clothes

Switched For a Week

Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy Play Dress Up

**A/N: Ughhh! This took so much time to write and I still have so many things I think is wrong with it. Eheh.. well, enjoy. NOTE: I am switching from Ciel's surroundings and POV to Alois' surroundings and POV back and forth throughout this chapter. Also if you see a whole bunch of "_" that is a page break so you can switch from their POV's easily. Here we go. **

_Good morning, your highness. It is time to wake up.._

Ciel groaned as the familiar, blinding sunlight pierced through his eyelids. He rose out of bed and stretched. How long had he resided here again? Just one day?! Surely, that can't be right! Even so, he hoped that he wouldn't be staying in the "Wonderful World of Trancy Land" for much longer.

Meanwhile at the Phantomhive residence, Alois had crawled into Ciel's fiancé's bed and nestled himself under the covers. He wasn't used to sleeping alone due to his dear butler sneaking into bed with him late at night. However, he was in store for quite a rude awakening from Sebastian Michealis, and of course, Ciel's fiancé

"Your highness, I have prepared your earl grey," Claude uttered in his usual monotone voice.

"Yes" Ciel sighed as he took light slips of the warm, bitter, liquid. As he indulged in his favorite, he glanced to the side to find Claude placing his clothes on the bed. A white shirt, a green vest, a purple coat, and, you guessed it, shorts so short even one of Jack the Ripper's prostitutes would be ashamed to wear them. Ciel rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't just imagining that particular outfit.

"Claude, these are not my clothes!"

"My Lord Trancy, your clothes are laid out on the dressing table. I shall dress you momentarily as I prepare your bandage," Sebastian announced before he bowed and exited the room. Alois rubbed his bruised cheek and winced in pain. He knew Ciel's fiance was feisty at times but she sure does punch pretty hard too. H


	8. Chapter 8

Switched For a Week

A Day with the Blond Menace

**(( Jeez! I'm so sorry this took so long to do! School work and choir and piano! It's been a long time, ne? But instead of telling you my troubles, here's a new chapter just for you. Enjoy! –hetalianpastalover))**

"What? Why is Elizabeth Middleford coming here? She's not even Ciel's fiancée anymore?" Alois groaned.

Yes, the terrible day has come. The ultra-hyper, pink loving, ball of pep was coming to visit the Phantomhive manor to visit her darling cousin. Wasn't she in for a surprise?

"Master Trancy, she is still the young master's cousin. I believe she's visiting as a family member and not as a lover,"

Even so, Alois had met Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford before at one of his many balls and he did not find her first impression very impressive. She was very loud and dragged Ciel everywhere. He prayed that she wouldn't act this way now; that she was a calmer more lady like person. Boy was he wrong.

"CIEL! ARE YOU HERE!" the sound of low heeled flats hitting the floor resonated in the Phantomhive parlor. The sound grew closer and closer until it reached Ciel's office, where Elizabeth decided to barge in.

"Lady Elizabeth…how very nice to see you…" Alois smiled bitterly.

"You're not Ciel! Why are you here? You didn't do anything to him again, did you?!" Goodness, she was noisy!

"Ciel was on leave. I decided to take his place until he returns. Until then, I shall do whatever you want to do," Alois replied.

"Anything?!" Elizabeth's eyes widened and a large grin appeared on her face.

"Yes," Alois mumbled.

"YAY! TEA PARTY AND DRESS UP TIME!" she dragged him up the stairs to Ciel's room. Alois tried to tell her to stop but of course she didn't listen.

'Earl Phantomhive,' he thought. 'I tip my hat to you!'

**(( DONE! Okay, for the record I LOVE Elizabeth Middleford's character. That's why I had to poke fun at her today ^^; Also, I am a Kuroshitsuji role-player on Deviant Art as PrettyinPinkLizzie. Send me some questions okay! Thanks for reading 3 )) **


End file.
